Fishing Partnership Support Services ? Safety Training in New England ? Project Abstract Fishing Partnership Support Services (FPSS) will use a community-based model to implement safety training programs that are practical; meet multiple health and safety needs; and reduce the risk of injuries and fatalities within the commercial fishing industry. From 2005-2014, the three most dangerous fisheries in the U.S. were on the East Coast. Despite the dangers of their profession, most fishermen on the East Coast have not received the safety training needed to reduce their risk of injury, illness, and death due to lack of training opportunities; lack of access for isolated fishing communities; lack of safety training instructors; financial constraints; lack of awareness of danger; and cultural reluctance to change. FPSS?s program will exert a sustained, powerful influence on the field of occupational safety training by increasing both the supply and demand for safety training in New England; increasing capacity to deliver training throughout the commercial fishing industry; and bringing innovation and evaluation to every level of the training. FPSS will utilize NIOSH grant funds to fulfill the following objectives: Objective #1: Enhance the quality and availability of safety training that addresses the needs of fishermen, by offering significantly more training sessions than in previous years. Safety training courses will include Safety and Survival Training, Drill Conductor Training, CPR/First Aid Training, and Vessel Stability Training. Newly developed training components will include Opioid Use Disorder Awareness, Naloxone and Ergonomics. FPSS will offer 86 training sessions over two years, enrolling 1,280 trainees from all five New England states. Objective #2: Create a demand for training from within the community by promoting a culture of safety. This will result in more fishing communities recognizing safety as a top priority. FPSS will partner with apprentice programs to provide safety training to young fishermen. Objective #3: Increase training capacity by offering AMSEA?s Marine Safety Instructor Training (MSIT) locally and certifying up to 18 new safety training instructors. To evaluate the quality, effectiveness, and impact of the proposed safety training, FPSS will engage internal and external evaluators in a multi-method approach that includes quantitative and qualitative data collection, and the use of secondary data sources. Outcomes include: 1: Participants engage in safer behaviors/practices in their work; 2. Participants maintain a positive attitude toward safety; 3. A culture of health and safety is created; 4. The numbers of accidents, injuries and fatalities are reduced; and 5. USCG?s search and rescues costs decline. For Research to Practice (r2p), FPSS? evaluation team will engage multiple stakeholders to identify research needs and questions; design evaluation tools and conduct studies; and translate and share knowledge, interventions, and evaluation learnings with five key audiences: fishing leaders; other safety training programs, including NIOSH funded programs; law enforcement, including the U.S. Coast Guard; state and federal policy makers; and fishing safety researchers.